HawkTalon's Battle
by awesomebug586
Summary: When a young loner named Hawk is taken in by SnakeClan, troubles arise and he must fight to save the clan he loves. Rated T for future chapters.
1. Welcome To SnakeClan HawkPaw

Hawk kept on running. He didn't know where the cat was but he was sure it wasn't far from him. He was sure that if he stopped his tiny neck would of been pierced by long white claws. His mother was dead. Killed by the same cat he was running from. He and his mother, DappleBreeze,were loners. He was only 6 moons old when a black cat attacked them. DappleBreeze was being ambushed and knew she was going to die. She took her only kit and her final words were "Run". So Hawk ran as fast as he could as DappleBreeze was killed. The black cat, NightWing, saw Hawk running and chased after the defenseless kit.

So here we are now. A young light brownish kit with dark brown stripes being chased after a black cat with long claws. Hawk didn't know how much longer he could run. Unfortunately he tripped over a twig and saw Nightwing pouncing over him. He closed his eyes and waited for the pain, but none came. When he opened his eyes what he saw shocked him.

A grey cat had jumped up and tacked NightWing down, and they were now clawing each other. The grey cat then sliced NightWing in the throat, killing the cat walked over to Hawk "Hi I am GreyFur, the deputy of Snakeclan, what are you doing here all alone?"."?I am sorry I was just attacked by that cat and my mother whose a loner, was killed"Hawk then had a sad expression on his face "I am very sorry for your lost, little kit ,would you like to join SnakeClan? And whats your name?. Hawk didn't know whether to trust the cat. It was either go with him and have a place for the night and possibly be killed by GreyFur who tricked stay here and possibly be killed by a fox or another cat. Either way he could be killed. He decided it is best to go with did kill NightWing. "My name is Hawk and I would like to join SnakeClan". GreyFur's expression softened up a bit when he heard that. "Great let's go!"

After walking for a while they came across a clearing and entered. There were cats everywhere. Some were big as GreyFur and some as small as Hawk. There were many different dens and there was the leaders den and GreyFur was looking up at that den. "SnowStar!" Greyfur yelled at the den. A white cat with black paws came out " Yes, GreyFur? What did you find on the patrol? And who is this kit here?". GreyFur pushed Hawk up to SnowStar " This is Hawk.I found him during my patrol. His mother's a loner and she was killed by NightWing and he almost killed Hawk here if it wasn't for me. He wants to join the clan." . Snowstar inspected Hawk "I see, he seems to be tough if he's a kit and he survived being attacked by NightWing. How old are you Hawk?". Hawk looked up to the leader. "I am 6 moons old and is NightWing a bad cat here?". SnowStar lept down from the den he was on and walked to Hawk."He is the deputy in FoxClan. FoxClan is a very nasty clan. When they here about this...it won't be pretty. Your ready to become a apprentice! Follow me!"

Hawk followed SnowStar up to the den. "This is HighRock little cat, you will learn more about this tomorrow. Attention clan cats I have a clan meeting in order!" All the other cats stopped what they were doing and walked to HighRock in order to hear what SnowStar has to say. "Today GreyFur found Hawk who was being chased by NightWing. GreyFur killed NightWing and both cats featured amazing amounts of bravery today. So I am allowing Hawk to join our clan. But that is not all!". SnowStar turns to Hawk. "This brave kit is also 6 moons old. So he is ready to become a apprentice! Say hello to HawkPaw!". The cats then chanted his new name "HawkPaw! HawkPaw!". SnowStar then turned her gaze to GreyFur who was also with with them both on HighRock. "GreyFur I am leaving you to mentor HawkPaw because you found him and killed NightWing". GreyFur nodded and all the cats left HighRock. HawkPaw was starting to get tired and went to the Apprentice's Den. GreyFur and SnowStar walked over to the den and SnowStar whispered in his ear "Welcome to SnakeClan HawkPaw". They then went to their own dens.

Meanwhile, BranchStar,the leader of FoxClan who is a dark brown cat has discovered NightWing's body on the ground. He sniffed the air and smelled the scents of SnakeClan. "SnakeClan will pay". And then he walked into the darkness.

I hope you like the first chapter of this story. It will get more interesting! This was actually fun to write! Please review too!


	2. HawkPaw's First Gathering

I am changing the writing style so it is more readable.

It is a brand new day in SnakeClan. HawkPaw is walking with GreyFur over to a part of SnakeClan's territory deep within the forest.

HawkPaw:So why are we here again?

GreyFur:I am going to teach you how to hunt

HawkPaw:Cool!

They continue to walk though the forest before HawkPaw catches the scent of a mouse.

HawkPaw:I smell a mouse

GreyFur:Follow the scent

HawkPaw follows the scent and finds a mouse minding its own business nibbling on grass.

GreyFur:Very good. Now sneak up on it and pounce

Sneaking up HawkPaw extendeds his claws and then pounces on the mouse. He returns to Greyfur with a mouse in his mouth.

GreyFur:Impressive. I can already see you becoming a very powerful warrior. Now lets go back to camp. There is a gathering today

HawkPaw:Can I come?

GreyFur:I would have to ask SnowStar if its ok

HawkPaw nods and they go back to camp.

GreyFur heads to the leaders den.

GreyFur:SnowStar can HawkPaw come to the gathering? I don't think he has ever been to one. He also did a excellent job hunting today!

SnowStar:I don't see why not. I will explain it to him

SnowStar walks over to HawkPaw

SnowStar:There are 4 clans here. SnakeClan, FoxClan, FireClan, and EarthClan. We all have our territories for hunting, camp, ect. Every full moon we go to this big tree with a big rock and we tell what is happening in our clan. We have a full moon truce so we don't fight. We are having one tonight. Infact we should be heading there right now!

SnowStar was right, it was almost night

SnowStar:Ok cats follow me!

So HawkPaw and the other cats left the camp and headed to the gathering. After walking for a while HawkPaw saw a huge tree and under it were turns of cats. He could smell the 4 clans. HawkPaw sat by the tree and watched SnowStar walk up to the big rock where 4 other cats were.

SnowStar:Greetings clan cats I would like to go first as I have some interesting news to share.

The other 3 cats agreed

SnowStar:Yesterday a 6 moon cat was found being attacked by another cat. My deputy, GreyFur killed the cat though. We saw how much of a fighter this kit was and since he was 6 moons old we added him to the clan and made him a appetrince. GreyFur is his mentor. HawkPaw please come up here

HawkPaw made his way up to the rock

SnowStar:This is HawkPaw everyone

HawkPaw:Hi

Cats below:HawkPaw HawkPaw!

SnowStar:It is your turn now BranchStar

BranchStar:I too have interesting news. Yesterday, my deputy, NightWing, was found dead. I am appointing a new deputy to take his place. FireFury please come up here.

A bright orange tabby made his way up to the rock

FireFury:Hi

Cats below again:FireFury! FireFury!

BranchStar:Ok SandStar,Leader of EarthClan and RedStar,Leader of FireClan you are next

A Ginger she-tom walked to the front

SandStar:Well my prey is running fine

Another orange cat made his way to the front

RedStar:My prey is running fine too

SnowStar:That concludes the gathering!

The cats all walked to their seprete clans. Soon SnakeClan made it back to the camp and everyone went to sleep.

I hope you like chapter 2!


	3. FoxClan Attacks

7 moons have passed since Hawk came into the forest. He has trained hard in those last 7 moons and is going to become a warrior today. HawkPaw was bouncing up and down by Greyfur.

HawkPaw:I am finally going to become strong like you GreyFur!

GreyFur:You are already strong

HawkPaw:But I am going to become even stronger!

GreyFur:Alright then.

SnowStar:Are you ready to become a warrior HawkPaw?

HawkPaw:Yes!

SnowStar:Then follow me

SnowStar led HawkPaw up to HighRock.

SnowStar:Everyone to HighRock for a clan meeting!

The cats then sat at the base of HighRock.

SnowStar:HawkPaw has been training hard. I think its time for his warrior name. He will be know as HawkTalon!

Cats below:HawkTalon! HawkTalon!

GreyFur:Oh HawkTalon I thought you would never make it to this point.I am so proud of you!

HawkTalon:Thank you everyone for giving me a chance to prove myself.

RainTail(A light grey she-cat. GreyFur has a darker coat):ShadowClan's attacking!

BranchStar,FireFury and WillowPelt(BranchStar's Mate. Looks the same as BranchStar although the tip of her tail is black)are seen entering the entrance to the camp.

BranchStar and SnowStar get into a fight while Willowpelt is attacking the other cats. FireFury corners HawkTalon and is about to kill him and then GreyFur blocks it.

SnowStar sees this and in rage makes BranchStar lose his 5th life. WillowPelt jumped aiming to attack SnowStar. HawkTalon then jumps up and pins WillowPelt down and starts slashing at her face she is dead and HawkTalon runs over to GreyFur

HawkTalon:Greyfur?

Greyfur:I think I am ok

RainTail caries GreyFur to the medicine den(She is a medicine cat)

HawkTalon:SnowStar are you ok?

SnowStar:Yes I am

HawkTalon:I am going to check on GreyFur!

HawkTalon runs to the medicine cat den

HawkTalon:How's GreyFur?

RainTail:Oh hi HawkTalon. He's going to be fine. But his eyes got infected from the attack and hes going to be blind.

SnowStar came in after hearing that

SnowStar:We must appoint a new deputy


	4. A Love Story Better Than Twilight

SnowStar got on HighRock again

SnowStar:Clanmates! We need a new deputy! I am promoting SpottedFire to deputy!(SpottedFire is a calico cat)

SpottedFire climes up HighRock

SpottedFire:I accept my rank.

Cats below:SpottedFire! SpottedFire!

HawkTalon:She looks so beautiful.

HawkTalon walks to SpottedFire

SpottedFire:He looks cute.

HawkTalon:Hi

SpottedFire:Hello

HawkTalon:You want to take a walk with me?

SpottedFire:Sure

HawkTalon and SpottedFire are walking though their territory when the sky starts getting cloudy

HawkTalon:Lets head back

It starts storming. As they head back lighting strikes a tree and it falls

HawkTalon:Look out!

HawkTalon pushes himself and SpottedFire out of the way and the tree falls

SpottedFire:Thank you so much. I been meaning to ask you, do you want to be my mate? Your really cute

HawkTalon:Yes!

SpottedFire:Ok lets go back!

So they go back to camp happy that they finally exposed their feelings for eachother since they were apps(In my headcannon HawkTalon and SpottedFire knew each other when they were apps and they both had a crush for eachother since)

If this is a crappy love story I am sorry. SpottedFire is about 3 moons older than HawkTalon


End file.
